My Room, Disco Night
by awesome dt
Summary: For B.A.G Gomez's contest. On the night of her sixteenth birthday, our favorite Vocaloid Miku Hatsune gets a pleasant - and not so pleasant - surprise . . . . .


**~ Hello! A one-shot for B.A.G Gomez's contest!**

**Warnings:**

**~ Lime**

**~ Dirty talk**

**~ Swear Words**

**~ A Crappy Author**

**Enjoy (if you can)!**

**My Room, Disco Night**

"Woah, this place looks so cool!" squealed the birthday girl, as she stepped into her Sweet 16 Birthday Hall. The shimmering disco lights gave the room a fun and sensuous environment and Miku could not help thinking how lucky she was for her friends and parents to have organized such a huge party for her. Not to mention her brother, Mikuo and his girlfriend, Neru who'd found the perfect place for the party celebrations – Neru's uncle's nightclub which he'd rented to the teenagers for a whole night.

Also, there was a separate drinks, desserts, salad, appetizers, main course AND soup bar! The whole place looked like a night club of the 80's and it surely was a great way to celebrate you sweet 16! Sadly, her parents couldn't make it due to business appointments but had wished her before leaving in the morning.

"Hey, Miku" Mikuo greeted his sister, Neru hanging off his arm while texting someone "Happy sweet 16, sister dear."

"Thanks, nee-chan!" Miku giggled and bear-hugged her brother, who patted her freely flowing silky teal locks. "This is the best party ever!"

"Happy birthday, kiddo" Neru glanced up from her phone, a rare smile adorning her face. The blonde wasn't a smiley and happy kind of person but adored her 16-year old future sister-in-law very much.

"Thanks, Neru!" Miku bear-hugged the blonde.

Then, taking out something from her Lavie metallic clutch, Neru handed a small red velvet box to the tealette. "From me and Mikuo."

Miku excitedly but carefully opened it and gasped at the small but nonetheless pretty diamond pendant inside "Gosh! This is so pretty! You didn't have to spend so much!"

Mikuo laughed warmly and pinching Miku's cheek, replied "I have only one sister, Miku. And one's sixteenth birthday doesn't come everyday, does it now?"

Before the tealette could answer, she received a bone-crushing hug from behind and a loud squeal of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKU-MIKU!"

Miku giggled and turned around to face her pink-haired, cat-loving friend "Thanks a lot, Iroha!"

Iroha then whisked Miku away to meet the other guests who'd started pouring in. It was Miku Hatsune's 16th birthday and almost half of the prestigious Vocaloid Academy had been invited. Hailing from a wealthy and influential music family, Miku lived a life worthy for a princess, she had everything; wealth, looks, loving friends, a wonderful family and most importantly a warm and friendly personality.

But there was one thing that was missing.

As Miku went from place to place meeting people, accepting gifts, chatting for a few minutes and again meeting others, she often looked around the place searching for 'him'. It was 7:30 p.m. already, the party having begun an hour ago and Miku was crushed, convinced he wouldn't be coming. And at 8:00, it would already be time to cut the cake.

"Huh" Miku took a long and deep sigh, plopping down on the table where her group sat "Looks like he's not coming. And I bought this dress all for him from Gucci." Miku turned around to show her puffed-sleeves, peach, baby doll gown which had a ribbon below her bosom and reached her mid-thighs. But now, the younger Hatsune felt as if all her 78, 000 yen had gone down the drain.

"Awww" Teto patted the birthday girl on her back "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure he's gonna come. He's one of your brother's besties anyway."

"And you shouldn't be so sad about him" Ia stated curtly, sipping on a Pina Colada "It's your BIRTHDAY today girl! You can have any guy you want!"

"But Iaaaaaaaaaaaa" Miku drawled, propping her head up on the table "You know he's the only one I like! I don't want any other guy!"

"Miks" Iroha said, chewing on an apple tart "Did ya' forget ya're one of the most popular girls in Voca? Don't let one Len Kagamine disappoint you on your birthday."

"He's not _one _Len Kagamine" Miku stated defiantly "He's THE Len Kagamine! The person I love the most!"

Teto, Ia and Iroha, all three mentally face-palmed while Miku stared at them with confused expressions. They were well aware of the fact about Len being a well-known playboy and the secret bed fantasy of girls at their school. However, they'd try to keep the fact hidden from the naïve Miku since it'd probably break her warm hurt into a million little pieces.

Ia, tired of Miku's whining and sulking on her birthday, placed her glass on the table and dragged Miku. "I'll have no more of your whining now. Today's your sixteenth birthday and we're gonna spend the whole night dancing away."

"Wow that actually rhymed!" Iroha cheered.

"But I don't wanna!" Miku whined again, clinging to the glass table as if it was her life.

"Come, come, Miku" Teto gently shook the 'heartbroken' girl "Let's go and chat with the others. Don't you wanna visit the dessert bar? I thought it was your favorite."

Miku looked sadly up from her seat and nodded.

As the four girls made their way across the room, they didn't know that they were being stared at by two boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, look at that a**!" Rei Kagene remarked, his lustful amber eyes fixed on the curved bottom of the 16-year old birthday girl "How I'd love to squeeze it."

Yuuma, his companion, twirled the glass of Bloody Mary he was drinking. "Why don't you give it a try? It's her birthday today. She _may _give you a chance." However, even as those words left the pink-haired boy's mouth, both knew how hopeless it was.

"Nah, she won't. She's deeply in love with that trashy Len son-of-a-b***h Kagamine who goes around f**king equally trashy girls at the campus, according to Yukari. And I know that annoying purple-haired gossip-monger is rarely wrong about stuff like that" Rei took a swig of his Shirley Temple and added "Why does she like that p**sy-licker so much?"

Yuuma smirked at his friend. Even though Rei held an unsocial and quiet exterior, only few people knew how perverted and lewd he was. "Well" Yuuma took a swig of his cocktail as well "It's definitely _not _his hairstyle. Miku didn't even notice you when you copied his."

Rei gritted his teeth, holding his head in his hands. "I would've dyed it blonde too if mom would've allowed" he said so quietly that Yuuma couldn't catch his words. "Aah, I'm so f**king frustrated!" Rei exclaimed agitatedly "How can I make Miku notice me?"

The two friends shifted their gaze towards the group of girls who were enjoying brownies and brioches at the dessert bar. Yuuma felt pity for his friend but suddenly, a brilliant idea formed into the pinkette's mind. "Hey Rei?" he smirked mischievously at his friend.

"What?" Rei asked his eyes still fixed on Miku's curves.

"I can't make Miku love you" this caught Rei's attention and he stared at Yuuma "but I can help you get into her pants for tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miku, it's time to cut the cake" Mikuo tapped his sister, who was stuffing her face with cookies "It's already 8:00." Miku looked at the door expectantly, tidbits of chocolate cookies near her mouth and asked "Can't we wait a little more?"

Mikuo scratched his head and replied "Miku, it's getting late and-''

Suddenly, loud squeals were heard from the guests accompanied by the opening of the door to the club. "Miku!" Iroha fiercely whispered to her friend and when she looked at the doorway, Miku couldn't believe what she saw. They had finally arrived. The members of Vocaloid's student council – Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid, Gakupo Kamui, Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine – stood at the doorway.

"Hey, guys!" Mikuo was the first one to greet them, even though they were pretty much surrounded by their fans. Miku slowly walked towards her brother, half-pushed by Ia and Iroha and stood beside him while Mikuo was greeting all his friends since the older Hatsune was a member of the Student Council too.

It was like a dream come true for Miku. The person she'd had a crush on since fifth grade was finally here for her big day – but wait. Who was that blonde girl that was clinging off his arm? Not to mention, she was VERY pretty. "Hey, meet her" her ears perked up just in time to listen to Len's velvet-y voice say "This is my girlfriend, Mayu." And those were the five words that destroyed Miku's five years of love in merely five seconds.

Iroha, Teto and Ia exchanged panicked glances and they could've swore Miku was sobbing. But instead, the tealette girl stepped up to meet her guests with a warm smile and greeted "I'm so glad you all could make it to my birthday party in spite of the Student Council's busy schedule!"

Kaito smiled back at the younger girl "No need to thank us, Miku-san. We had to make it to our best friend's little sister's birthday party, no?"

"Hell yeah, you did" Mikuo answered back, grinning.

Despite how broken and miserable Miku felt on the inside, she did not let a speckle of it show on her face. She warmly shook hands with each of the members - including Mayu – but when her turn finally came to Len, she could feel his intense gaze on her. Looking up, his electric blue eyes seemed to hypnotize her and Miku blushed, trying _very _hard to suppress it. In gifts, she received a Hidesign purse and classy Christian Louboutin pumps. Miku was a bit intimidated but then realized they were the Student Council of Vocaloid – kids of stinking rich parents much like her.

Mikuo glanced at his imported TagHeur watch and clapping his hands remarked "All right, since the guest list is now complete, we can cut the cake."

Miku felt a little bit of happiness enter her at the mention of the cake. Mikuo had told her that one of his friends had helped him in choosing the cake and Miku had fantasized it to be Len. However, Mikuo had revealed it was Rin who'd selected it thus destroying Miku's fantasy. But at least she could at least feed the cake to her dream prince with her hands.

As two butlers brought the gigantic cake to the large center table everyone gasped and praised it. However, if Miku was correct, she thought she saw Gakupo whispering to Len about his good taste in such things to which the blonde simply smirked. But the tealette was too pre-occupied about thinking about Len's reaction when she'd feed him the cake.

As everyone gathered around the table to sing "Happy Birthday" for the tealette, Len's phone suddenly went off playing "Spice"; a popular J-pop song by the sensational boy band "Imitation Black". Miku kinda liked that song, though the video was really gross and Mikuo had given her a good scolding for watching it. But right now she was cursing the song – or the phone call actually – since Len had to wander off into the balcony to answer. And even sadder than that, he returned after a good 15 minutes when the cake was being distributed.

So Miku, tired and dejected and hurt, sad down next to Ia who was the only one not dancing. "You sure you don't wanna join them?" Ia asked, motioning to Mikuo and Teto and Iroha and the others who were currently on the dance floor, moving their hips to the upbeat music. Len, as usual, was surrounded by girls who were in the hopes of waking up next to him in bed, naked.

"His girlfriend doesn't seem to be too faithful, does she?" Ia asked and Miku looked to where her strawberry-blonde friend was pointing. Len's supposed girlfriend was now heavily making out with Meito Kuchiki in a corner of the club. "What a suitable couple. Reflect each other's personalities" Ia sighed, leaning back into the armchair.

"Don't you wanna dance with someone Ia?" Miku asked her petite friend as the blonde's eyes flew open.

"Dance? I find it a waste of time and energy and dignity" Ia scoffed.

"But I thought you had a crush on Rook Yokune" Miku pointed to the fashionable young boy who was a classmate at Vocaloid. Presently, he was chatting with his Goth friends and enjoying the mouthwatering cocktails. The mention of Rook's name brought an unnoticeable blush on Ia's cheeks. "And besides" Miku added, smiling at her friend "You're the sole reason I invited him and his friends."

Ia, though touched at Miku's gesture, shook her head furiously and stuttered "N-Nonsense! I don't like emos! Do I look like an Emo-lover?"

Miku giggled and teased "You do like him! I always had a lingering suspicion but now you've confirmed it!"

Ia, turned as red as a tomato and snapped away from Miku. "Hmph! I-I don't like him okay?" But the mocktails were starting to have an effect on her. "Even if I do" she said her voice lower and sadder "I know he won't return my feelings. I'm just a tsundere bookworm who he doesn't even say hi to."

Miku also had her overdose of mocktails and grabbing Ia by the hand, literally dragged the protesting girl to where the boy stood. Even in the dim disco lighting, he was easy to find out because of his red streaks. "Rook!" Miku shouted though it came out as a squeak in her high-pitched voice "my friend Ia wants to tell you something. In private."

After whispering something to his mates, the other three walked away leaving behind the birthday girl, her flushed friend and an amused boy. "So" Rook smirked, his gaze lingering from Miku to Ia "What is it?"

Miku pushed Ia forward and the blonde girl almost stumbled but managed to hold her balance. "I-I . . . well I" Ia stuttered, her face reddening by the second as Rook kept on smirking and waiting patiently for her to finish. "I . . . I . . . . LIKE YOU, ROOK YOKUNE! I have ever since you were a transferee in our class. But I never had the courage to tell you since I thought you'd just make fun of me for being a nerd . . . . " her voice trailed off.

If this would've been school, the whole class would've burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. But since this was a night club and most of the population was drinking, dancing, making out or stuffing themselves with food, so all who heard the confession were the said three people and Rook's snickering friends who were spying from a distance.

Ia was about to run away before Rook held her in a tight embrace and stroked her hair. "I'd like to give us a chance, Ia" He said in a seductive voice "You're one of the people I kinda admire actually."

Miku smiled and then left the new couple to have some privacy. Ia's success had given her the courage to confess her love to Len. But when she reached the dance stage, what she saw left her gaping.

Len and Mayu were dancing to a romantic song in each other's arms, surrounded by other couples. But that was not what greatly upset her; they were literally eating each other's faces. That one little push sent Miku completely over the edge and she rushed away, wiping her tears to a discreet corner where she was sure no one would notice her. But she was wrong as she felt a hand lightly tap her shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" asked a gentle voice and Miku looked up only to see gentle amber eyes staring at her. It was Rei Kagene, a quite and unsocial senior at her school. She rarely interacted with him but when she did, he was very polite and friendly – not at all aloof which he was rumored to be.

Rei offered her a drink which Miku gladly took and swallowed in one go. It tasted too sweet to be Strawberry Crush but at that moment, Miku didn't care.

"Thank you" she said, placing the empty glass on the table.

"Do you wanna go out for some fresh air?" Rei asked, offering a warm smile.

Miku glanced back at Len, who had now gotten to Mayu's neck and revenge filled her up. "Sure" she smiled charmingly at him and linking arms, walked off outside. If she'd been a bit alert, Miku would've seen Rei and Yuuma exchanging thumbs up as the former led her outside.

Outside, the lobby was quite dark and empty since it was late at night. Moreover, Mikuo had rented the whole place tonight so no outsiders were allowed. Suddenly, a pang of dizziness overcame Miku and she clutched on Rei's arm. "Are you okay?" Rei asked and Miku thought he sounded . . . . happy.

"Just a little dizzy" Miku smiled "Nothing else."

And that smile made Rei loose his control. He pinned Miku to the wall, pinning her wrists above her head and captured her mouth in a hungry, wanting kiss. Miku, who was too dizzy and weak to resist, tried to push him but her strength failed her. Then, Rei's free hand began roaming up the hem of her skirt to her panties. Miku screamed when he tugged on them but he used that chance to shove his tongue inside her mouth thus muffling her voice.

Tears rolled down Miku's cheeks. If only she hadn't been so angry, so worked up on revenge maybe she could've avoided this. Mikuo had always warned her against going out with strangers but this time, her anger had blinded her. The thought of what Rei was gonna do to her horrified her. Miku prayed for it all to stop but it only increased when Rei left her underwear and squeezed her breast. _Len, _Miku whispered, _Please save me . . . ._

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard and Rei let out a shout, falling onto the ground, clutching his head. Miku stared in shock at her savior, who was now dangerously glaring at Rei, his blue eyes holding a murderous look. His blonde hair, which was often in a ponytail, was currently open and covered his left eye, making him even more intimidating.

"Len . . . ." Miku whispered, tears still falling down her teal orbs.

Len kicked Rei once more and whispered dangerously "Get out. Now."

Rei immediately obeyed and scampered off like a mouse. Len then turned towards Miku, his voice still dangerously poisonous "Do you realize you could've been raped?"

Even though Len put on an angry front, his real anger was directed at Rei. That black-haired imbecile had dared to touch Miku; _his _Miku. The moment Miku had left the nightclub, Len had followed them outside. And when he'd seen Rei molesting Miku, anger had clutched his body and he'd given Rei a hard punch.

"Len!" Miku cried, running straight into the blonde's arms. Her warm tears soaked his Louis Vuitton shirt but he didn't mind. Not a bit. Miku kept on wailing and crying and sobbing in Len's arms as the blonde stroked her hair, happy to hold her in his arms.

The first time he'd met her, he'd been in seventh grade and she in fifth or so. The blonde had befriended the transfer student Mikuo in class and visited his place to hangout. And that was when the tealette's little sister caught his eye. With her hair tied into two long pigtails, she'd been skipping around him and Mikuo before her brother chased away.

Len was kinda attracted to her since the beginning but it was in tenth grade that he fell head over heels for her. So the blonde decided to talk to her brother about it but the boy had given him a cold glare, placed his hands on his shoulders and warned "Listen, Len. Even though you're one of my besties, you'll not go anywhere _near _Miku. So kick her out of your mind." And offering a sickly sweet smile, said "Promise?"

So Len had no choice but to agree. He began busying himself with other women in order to forget about the pretty tealette. He began having flings and his reputation as a playboy grew but on the inside, his heart craved for Miku. Even after all the heated lovemaking with several gorgeous woman, the innocent tealette always kept skipping around in his mind, her long teal hair fluttering after her. If only she knew-

"Len?" Miku disrupted his train of thought, her tearful teal eyes gazing into his electric blue ones. "How did you save me?"

Len cupped her cheek, his voice low and husky. "Does it matter?"

Miku bit her lip, trying to think of an answer. "I guess not . . . ." her voice trailed off. Then she gazed up at him again, her eyes shy and hopeful "You know, Len? I've always wanted to tell you that I lo-''

And before waiting for her answer, Len swooped down and kissed her.

Miku stared at him, shocked at the older man's actions. The surroundings weren't perfect. There were no fireworks, she'd just been molested, no people cheering for them yet . . . . the kiss felt perfect.

Len broke off, panting and a seductive smirk visible on his face "I love you, Miku Hatsune." And reaching into his jeans pocket, he took out a small platinum ring with the words _Lenku Forever _carefully engraved on it.

Miku twirled it in her fingers, staring at it with moist eyes. "You know Len" she gave him one of her loveliest smiles "I have many questions to ask you. But I guess I'll settle them tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party had been a huge success even though the birthday girl had disappeared during the later hours along with the school playboy. People woke up the next morning, totally trashed or naked beside the opposite sex, oblivious of what happened last night.

On the upper floor of the Kagamine Mansion, Len Kagamine stroked the hair of the tealette girl beside him, who peacefully lay sleeping.After last night's "private session", she certainly deserved all the rest she could get.

Even though his parents would be horrified after seeing them like this, he didn't care about their approval. He didn't care that both of them were naked with only white sheets covering them. He didn't care that Mikuo was probably planning his murder right now.

All he cared about right now was the beautiful girl beside him, the one he loved the most, _his _precious Miku Hatsune.


End file.
